


Improper Dinner Etiquette

by aimless38



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Byakuya simply cannot keep his hands to himself.





	Improper Dinner Etiquette

Renji’s chopsticks dropped to his plate with a resounding clatter.

Conversation halted and Yamamato Taichou sent one withering glare at the red head. Renji grinned apologetically and picked his eating utensils back up.

Surely he imagined what had happened previously…that is until it happened again. Renji’s chopsticks once more hit the table and this time one of them rolled all the way across to lightly clink against Shunsui’s plate. The elaborately dressed shinigami raised one brow and quirked a smile. 

The hand he felt on his leg under the embroidered tablecloth glided towards his knee.

“Food not to your liking Aburai?” Ukitake asked as he studied his own plate. The meat was marinated with just a hint of spicy sweetness and the vegetables were grilled to perfection.

“Ah no…no…everything is perfect. I’m just clumsy tonight I guess.” Renji’s voice ended in a squeak as the hand was back. This time tracing the contours of his muscular thigh.

A servant replaced the vice captain’s errant chopstick and Renji tried to cover his mortification by taking a large bite of food. His eyes slid to his right and frowned at his seat mate. Byakuya sat as prim and proper as you please. His table manners exquisite as he carried on polite conversation with the first division’s Captain.

One hand was missing though. The one currently ghosting its way towards Renji’s Hakama covered crotch.

Usually formal dinners were mind numbingly boring. Renji was forced to attend being Vice Captain of the Sixth Division. He had to wear his best uniform and try to emulate those more refined shinigami that sat near him. The red head could not bear humiliating his Taichou. So why was Byakuya trying so hard to get Renji into trouble? The red head clearly had no clue.

Renji took a hasty drink of some kind of fancy wine and accidentally inhaled as warm fingers slid inside the loose pants. He started to cough, eyes tearing in an attempt to work the wine out of his lungs.

A few hearty thumps on the back courtesy of Hisagi Shuuhei and Renji was able to breathe.

“Aburai-kun are you all right? Are you feeling ill? You seem terribly out of sorts tonight.” Unohana Retsu Captain of the medical division asked with sincere concern lacing her quiet voice.  
“I…I’m fine Unohana Taichou…maam. Wine went down the wrong way.” To catch her eye was rather unnerving. Before he knew it she’d have him in the medical ward checking for all kinds of maladies.

“Very well then. Just slow down a bit. No need to hurry through dinner.” She mildly chastised him.

There was a need to rush through dinner. A desperate need. Renji risked a glance at his Captain. He swore he saw a slight quirk of those sculpted lips. Byakuya was evil. Renji was sure of it. Especially when that hand grasped his cock and slowly stroked along its length. Renji froze unable to move for fear of making an undignified noise. 

“Renji!” A sharp exclamation got his attention.

Startled Renji glanced down the table. Kira sat frowning at him. Had he missed something?

“What?” Renji forced out through gritted teeth as those slim fingers played along his erection.

“I asked you to pass me the salt. Five times. Really I know you hate these formal dinners but at least try to look like you are paying attention.” Kira chided as Renji sheepishly passed the asked for seasoning.

Renji sucked in a desperate breath as a callused thumb brushed repeatedly across the tip of his cock. He bit his lip and tried not to whimper. All the while that bastard of a Captain sat there seemingly oblivious. Not a hair out of place and heartbreakingly beautiful. Byakuya clearly skilled at multi-tasking now engaged Shunsui on the merits of one sword versus two when dueling. While the ‘sword’ he now held in his grip leaked copiously adding a slick friction to his slow measured strokes.

The red headed Vice Captain gave up the pretense of eating all together as a wave of heat coursed up his spine. He tried not to squirm…really he did.

“Renji! Stop fidgeting!” Shuuhei hissed at him from nearby. 

“Something else wrong Aburai? Or do you find our company boring?” Yamamato Taichou growled.

Shit! Busted again.

“Ah…no…Taichou-sama I just wrenched my back a bit this afternoon practicing.” Renji replied. “It’s hurting a bit. But nothing some liniment and a hot bath won’t cure.” He hastily added before Unohana could recommend a visit to the hospital wing.

Renji heard a quickly stifled giggle and glanced around the table. Ukitake Juushiro, eyes sparkling with mirth, grinned at the discomfited red head. Renji watched as the silver haired shinigami looked pointedly at Byakuya and then back at the red head. He knew!

Heat flooded Renji’s cheeks making them a shade akin to his hair.

“Perhaps then you should take your leave and get some rest. I expect all my shinigami to be in the best of health in the case of an emergency. You are dismissed.” Yamamato lectured.

“Thank you sir.” Renji gratefully replied. The hand at his throbbing crotch disappeared after rearranging his hakama.

Renji glanced once more at Byakuya who sat sipping jasmine tea from a delicate porcelain cup. The bastard was smiling slightly!

Now having an excuse to explain his slightly hunched over stance Renji awkwardly got up from the table. Carefully hiding his erection as he hobbled from the room. Oddly enough Byakuya’s next statement made him pause.

“Perhaps I should escort Aburai back to his rooms. I can make sure he receives the treatment he deserves.” Byakuya’s cool voice drifted to the doorway. Making Renji shudder.

“By all means. If all Captains were so concerned about their subordinates we’d have fewer disciplinary problems.” Yamamato remarked.

If they only knew…Renji thought as he made his escape.

Renji hurried down the hallway eager to get outside and then to his rooms. He paused at an intersection to try and remember his way. The private section of the academy that housed the Captain’s dining room and council chambers were unfamiliar to him.

Renji squawked when his arm was grabbed and he was unceremoniously hauled into an empty conference room. He was shoved against a desk and his face was grabbed by those same fingers that tormented him earlier. Warm lips sealed over his and a demanding tongue was thrust into his mouth.

Awash in a sea of lust Renji gave himself over totally to the desires of his Taichou. Many thought Byakuya cold and unfeeling. Only he was privy to the white hot carnal appetites of his beloved Captain. Surprising in their intensity their encounters always left him weak kneed and reeling.

Mouth tasting of Jasmine and plum sake Byakuya masterfully staked his claim on the red head. Renji moaned as the raven haired man’s lips traced a blazing trail down the side of his neck. He gripped Byakuya’s haori tightly as his own was pushed off his shoulders to expose more skin to be licked and sucked. Byakuya nipped the juncture between neck and shoulder and Renji’s knees buckled. The only thing holding him up was his white knuckled grip on the desk behind him.

“W…what has gotten into you? Why grope me at the dinner?” Renji gasped as Byakuya’s mouth ghosted over his chest.

“I felt like it.” Was the nobleman’s only reply as he lightly tongued one copper colored nipple.

“What are you intending to do now?” Renji groaned and earned a sharp nip for his questioning.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Byakuya breathed in Renji’s ear as he plucked at the gold hoop earring with his lips.

This was the Byakuya that the red head had only heard about from his oldest friends. The wild and impulsive shinigami Byakuya used to be before the weight of responsibility burdened the young man. Renji seemed to bring out the Rukongai street tough in his captain. It surprised Renji to learn that Byakuya spent a lot of his younger years cavorting in that district. Sowing his wild oats before called to duty as the heir to his clan.

“Oh God!” Renji moaned as that cultured voice sent shivers racing down his spine.

“Turn around. Hands on the desk and lean forward.” Byakuya growled.

Renji hastily complied. His Captain was not willing to wait. Judging by the heat pressing into his backside through his pants Byakuya was not unmoved by the dining room hand job.

Renji groaned again as his Hakama was unfastened and fell to the floor. Now only wearing his fundoshi loincloth he panted for air as Byakuya ran his hands over the firm globes of the red head’s ass before lightly tugging on the twisted fabric resting between his cheeks.

“What? What are you going to use…” Renji started to ask as he felt Byakuya’s erection against his backside.

A small bottle was held over Renji’s shoulder in front of his face.

“This will do nicely.” Byakuya whispered. The low rich tone skating over Renji’s nerves like silk.

Renji had seen the bottle on the dinner table. It contained sesame oil for flavoring the grilled vegetables. Someone had planned ahead for this little encounter. Renji’s hips bucked as Byakuya’s hand tugged on his fundoshi causing it to tighten against his erect cock. His other hand stroked over the material causing almost unbearable friction on the red head’s sensitive skin.

“Byakuya p…please.” Renji pled.

“Please what?” That sinful mouth asked as Byakuya traced the tattoos on Renji’s neck with his tongue.

“F…fuck me!” Renji practically humped the edge of the desk.

“Very well.” Still sounding way too calm Byakuya deftly untied Renji’s loincloth. 

His knee nudged Renji’s legs farther apart and Renji smelled the scent of roasted sesame seeds as the bottle of oil was opened.

Renji was more than ready and he moaned in relief as he felt two oil slick fingers probing his entrance. Despite being eager to bury himself in the depths of his Vice Captain Byakuya carefully stretched the tender flesh.

“Yes! Ah…right there.” Renji cried out as his Captain’s fingers brushed a certain place inside.

Renji leaned even further onto the desk as Byakuya mercilessly brushed his prostate. He was close to coming already and needed to be filled now.

“Ready Renji?” Byakuya drew Renji’s name out as he pressed close to his writhing body.

“Do it…please.” Renji moaned.

The fingers slowly withdrew and a moment later replaced by a larger, warm, slick presence. Hands gripped Renji’s hips tightly as Byakuya slowly entered that clenching passage. Savoring every inch as he sank home the ebon haired Captain could not hold back a groan of his own.

Renji lay bent over the desk with his head resting on his crossed arms. He wanted to shout with satisfaction as he was filled completely by his lover…his Taichou. That slow glide and first shallow thrust were like heaven.

“H…Harder Taichou please.” Renji knew that Byakuya waited to hear this from him. The permission to release his passion. To abandon himself to his emotions.

“Renji…” Byakuya gasped as he relented.

He pulled out and angled his thrust to scrape the red head’s prostate with unerring accuracy. Again and again he pressed as deeply as possible into Renji’s shuddering body. His Vice Captain’s grunts and groans only adding fuel to the fire that threatened to consume him. Normally much more staid in his pacing Byakuya’s during dinner foreplay blew his control all to hell. He wanted Renji to come before him and not willing to relinquish his grip on Renji’s thighs he demanded one thing from the red head.

“Renji take yourself in hand. I want to feel you come.” Byakuya lifted one of Renji’s knees up onto the desk and went in even deeper.

“Ah…Ah…ok…oh fuck.” Renji wanted to howl when this new position sent tremors all through him. He worked one hand down between his belly and the desk and grasped his cock firmly almost painfully tightly.

He matched the rhythm of his hand to Byakuya’s thrusts. The added stimulation had him seeing stars. Nonsensical words tumbled from his lips as he neared his peak. Up and up he climbed until trembling on the edge…one sentence from his Taichou and he tumbled over.

“Renji…my Renji.” Byakuya gasped. 

Renji cried out as he came hard. Decorating the front of the desk with his pearlescent seed. 

Byakuya pressed slowly into Renji as he clenched hard around him. He rested his sweat dewed forehead against Renji’s tattooed back as he followed with his equally powerful release.

Renji shivered at the feeling of Byakuya’s warm breath as the older shinigami panted against his flushed skin. 

Time seemed to stand still as they gradually came down from their euphoric high. Renji lay boneless against the desk with his Captain draped over his back. Slim hands stroked the red head’s sides as they basked in the afterglow.

Unbeknownst to the post coital couple two pairs of curious eyes viewed the proceedings from the slightly cracked door. Before they were noticed the door was quietly shut.

“You were right Juushiro. Byakuya and Renji are together. I didn’t believe you when you told me why Renji had been behaving so oddly at dinner.” Shunsui whispered.

“You should listen to me I’m always right. It’s nice to see Byakuya so passionate. I despaired of ever seeing him happy again after his wife died.” Ukitake smiled warmly at his long time lover.

“You know watching them gives even an old man like me ideas.” Shunsui sidled up to Ukitake and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Old? You? Never! You’re as horny as a teenager!” Ukitake admonished.  
“Well now then why don’t you show this horny ‘teenager’ a trick or two. That is if you learned anything new tonight.” Shunsui brushed Ukitake’s neck with a brief kiss.

“Only if you can catch me!” Ukitake challenged as he flash stepped away.

Shunsui looked surprised for a moment at his now empty arms. Then laughed gleefully.

The chase was on!


End file.
